Cambria
"Heaven on Eden." - EDF Propaganda Poster Cambria is the capital city of Eden, settled 50 years after the Human-Covenant war. The city is divided into six districts: ' ' ' ' *'The Arrival District ' *'The Military District ' *'The Gardens District ' *'The Market District ' *'The Business District ' *'The Slums' The Arrival District This is the most EDF heavy area. All spaceships, be they UNSC, Covenant, or Passenger, are checked three times before any person is let out. These are to ensure no illegal substances, weapons, or aliens get into Cambria. The Military District This is the center of operations of the EDF. The whole district is a training ground, filled with multiple trainees mindlessly training to combat the Militia and Mr. Kite's Band. (Each are later explained in the article.) The Gardens District This is the center of the Militia. The district is mostly comprised of large houses and small businesses, not large enough to move into the market district. Although the Garden District is relatively civilized, small drug trafficing rings operate to avoid suspicion. It has been rumored the Mr. Kite has placed some of his less known opretives in the district, but EDF investigation has not been taken into effect. The Market District This is Mr. Kite's base of operations. Along with large time, but not interstellar businesses, Mr. Kite operates a "circus", as he calls it. In reality, this is where he operates every illegal activity, from drug trafficing to illegal weapons vending. The Business District This is where the largest, interstellar businesses are. Most are large mining and oil companies, which all fund the EDF. If the Business District were to fall, so would the EDF's main source of income. The Slums This is where the most renowned criminals, who are not of Mr. Kite's regiment, gather. The EDF usually avoids the Slums, for fear of being extinguished. The Militia has a small hold on here, mostly looking for cheap weapons and resources. The Factions Cambria's control is divided between 3 factions: *The Eden Defense Force (EDF) *e Militia *Mr. Kite's Parade The EDF A professional, private Military orginization, that operates outside of the UNSC. They have the money, the resources, and the size challenge the ODST. The Three main districts controlled by the EDF are the Military, the Arrival District, and the Business District. The Militia At first, the Militia was a back up to the EDF, should they fall low on supplies and soldiers. But, after 5 years, the Militia saw what the EDF was truly doing, and split off. Now the two factions are at constant war. While they do not have the resources, money, and size of the EDF, they still are a threat, using hit and run tactics to weaken control. They control the Gardens District, and have a small base of operations in the Slums. Mr. Kite's Parade Although no one has seen him, the Parade is operated by a man who calls himself "Mr. Kite." He is responsible for all illegal materials and weapons in Cambria. His main district is the Market and he has a small section of the Garden District. Category:Aaron Titan 1 Category:Places